Calista Gilded
'''Calista Gilded '''is the daughter of Marigold from the story King Midas and the Golden Touch. She is a royal but she isn't satisfied by the lucky chance of being an only child and having to live in a castle after ruling a land. Calista is kind and caring girl who prefers to have two sides of personalities, one is being mature and headstrong and the other is just having fun and enjoy her time doing what she desires. Calista is created by SabbyFangirl24, but was adopted by AlmightySmolest. Read her diary here. Character Personality Calista is the girl that you swear has a golden touch with everyone she meets. She always has a smile on her face, and is never judgemental. Though, she does have a bit of trouble understanding other peoples situations. She has good intentions, but isnt too keen on how to react or what to say. She is a royal, but thinks everyone is entitled to their own desires and should be able to choose what they want. Appearance Calista has orange hair and emerald green eyes. She has fair skin but her finger-tips are tanner like gold. Her head is smooth by all edges and her cheeks are rather rosy, just like mother. Relationships Family Queen Marigold is Calista's mother, who married a prince. Calista does not have any siblings, meaning she is an only child but desires to have one, even though they are annoying. King Midas is Calista's grand-father and expects a lot of her as she is the next Queen Midas, after her mother; however, Calista isn't a big fond of her grand-father since she thinks that he is still quite selfish and notices how much gold he would wear when he visits her and Queen Marigold. She sometimes tends to open the subject about King Midas and his obsession with gold but her mother would always say that talking about her grand-father that way is not polite and not princess-like. Friends Briar Beauty and Candy Wickens are Calista's best friends. Briar and Calista have been friends ever since the first day of school while Candy was childhood friends with Calista. She is acquaintences with Apple White, even though she is not a big fond of her, nor does she think that Apple has the right to convince Raven to become the next Evil Queen. Chōyaku Usagi is very good friends with Calista and the two tend to spend their time together by doing mischief or just simply having fun. Candy Wickens is Calista's roommate, and as said above, her best friend. Calista can be a bit oblivious to Candy's problems sometimes, but is still a supportive friend to her. She also has a crush on her, and admires her a lot. Pet Calista has a pet phoenix named Oro, she went with her mother to an adoptable bird shop for her ninth birthday and decided to adopt a phoenix and her father suggested the name Oro, which means "gold" in Italian. Romance Although she is destined to marry a prince, she wishes to give her true heart to Candy Wickens, though she is aware of the unmutual feelings. Enemies Her enemy would most likely be Vixen Red, daughter of Tod from the Fox and the Hound novel. She feels she just cant get along with her, and because Choyaku is honestly intimidated by her, since she is most likely to corner him to have him for her lunch. Quotes Notes *Calista's birthday is on July 1st. *She hates sun tans. *Calista has failed many times at Math. *She is a professional at bowling. *Even though she dislikes Princessology despite she attends the class, her mother was the one who forced her to get signed up for it. *Her favorite colors are gold and pink. *She had amnesia when she was ten years old. *She tends to swear and curse sometimes. *Calista's gender-bender name would be Calum Gilded. *Her human name would be Callie McGilded. *Strawberries are her favorite fruit. Gallery Outfits Cali revamp2.png|Basic (Revamp by Mishachu Tubby) CalistaLD.png|Legacy Day (by Mishachu Tubby) CalistaGC.png|IdioticPerfectionist's Happily Ever After Contest CalistaB.png|Basic (by Mishachu Tubby) Miscellaneous Falling from Cloud Nine~.png|Choylista 4ever <3 (by Mishachu Tubby) Choy and Cali.png|Choy bunny fab and Cali beautiful by Mishachu Tubby Cali and Lana.png|Cali and Rolana in Webisode version Get fairest Cali and Lana.png|Lana and Cali getting Fairest. CaliDoodle.png|By the fabu Clawdeen Ghoul~ Category:Royals Category:King Midas and the Golden Touch Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS